


Robins in the Tower

by Hannahfltx



Category: Batman (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin was depressed and Cyborg was unsure of the Titans ability to deal with it so he called the Bat manor, no one expected the size of family Robin has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robins in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is play on the idea that Tim is the Robin in the show, not Dick, not only that but Dick has been working under cover for years so few people know him as anything other then Robin. Hope people don't hate this, yes I know in the show Dick is clearly Robin, but after a debate with my friend as to how Red X could be Jason and Robin Dick when Red is clearly shown as older then Dick. So there this story was born, hope it's not too horrid.

Robin was in a slump, he knew it was not his fault that Slade had nearly killed the titans but he that did not stop him from blaming himself, he knew the others were worried about him but all he wanted was to lie in bed for a few days and not see anyone least he feel worse for endangering the lives of his friends, he tried not to think of this as he buried his head deeper into his pillow and get some sleep.

Cyborg was worried about Robin, no, all the titans were worried about the boy wonder but they had no idea how to make him feel better, but Cyborg had an idea, Robin was not just feeling down about the latest failure with Slade, he had been in a slump for weeks, he knew something had to be done about it but he felt that his plan might upset Robin.

Cyborg ran a hand over his face and looked at the computer console in front of him, he had to do it. 

He called the number Robin had put in to contact the Bat manor.

He was not expecting an old man to answer the phone.

“Hello Titans Tower Agent A here what is the reason for contact?” The British voice calmly asked looking Cyborg up and down, he felt like he could keep nothing from his gaze. 

Cyborg took a deep breath and said, “There has been some problems with Robin, he has not been acting quite like himself, I figured that of all people the ones who grew up with him.” 

Agent A laughed and nodded, he looked at Cyborg with kindness and told him, “Robyn has always been like that, I know just the way to cheer him up.”

Cyborg was a little concerned by the look on the old man’s face but he nodded in agreement, almost scared of upsetting the man, and he watched as the screen went dark, he feared for Robin, no he feared for them all.

Walking back into the common room he watched as Beast Boy upset Raven causing her to pin him to a wall, and Starfire cooking in the kitchen. Cyborg let out a breath and looked at the others and he yelled at them to gather around so they could talk about the possible things Agent A could do. None of them had ever heard of Agent A, he must be part of the inner workings of the bat clan but they were worried, Batman showing up would only upset Robin, and if Batman tried to take over for the Titans, well, nothing could upset Robin more.

Raven felt that Cyborg was wrong about contacting the Bat manor, but she felt that telling Robin would be even worse a move, the last thing they needed was to rile up Robin and make him think the worst, because Robin had a habit of jumping to the worst case scenario when under pressure. 

So they were in agreement, they would wait to see what would happen, then deal with what comes.

 

A week went by and when nothing happened other than the random villain attack the Titans felt that they had been tricked by Agent A and nothing would happen, but Robin, if anything, was worse. He had locked himself in his room when not shouting at them, they were worried that he was depressed and they would need to get outside help to get him to act like their old friend, not from the Bat manor this time. 

They sat talking about what could be done when the alarm went off, someone had broken into the tower tripping the alarm.

The Titans quickly looked up the map of the tower and found the intruder on the scanner, he had no face when they looked at him from the cameras and he was heading toward Robin. They scattered in an attempt to stop him before he reached the boy wonder.

They were too late, they looked at the empty room where Robin should have been, they looked at the map and the intruder was heading for the training room, they raced after him.

Rushing into the training arena they were confused by what they saw, in the training room Robin, without his mask, was giggling while wrestling with the man, who now had a face, who was smiling.

The two looked up at the noise, the alarm having been stopped after they had first found the intruder.

“Hay, you must be T’s friends, it’s nice to meet you.” The handsome man, who at this point had Robin over his shoulder, over taken with giggling and he, when they saw his face found that he looked happier then he had in some time.

Beast Boy raised his hand and awkwardly waved at the two, Starfire seemed excited about the new friend and the boy wonders joy, but Cyborg and Raven were cautious of the new man, but they were all shocked by the lack of mask on Robin.

“Sorry, I’ve been rude, breaking in to your tower and stealing my lil’ bro from you, all without givin you my name, hi you can call me Dick!” The man told then as he turned around causing Robin to giggle into his shoulder.

They were speechless, this was Robin’s brother? This was a member of the bat family? How could someone other than them make Robin so happy, they had never even seen him smile in such a way before now!

There shock was interrupted by the alarm that there was trouble in town, Robin untangled himself from his brother and looked at his team mates, he said, looking at his brother for a moment, he said, “Titans go.”

He dragged his older brother along with him and they went to the car, Robin sitting on his bike behind his brother and they moved off to the call for help.

Robin was surprised to see Red X and Slade working together to break into a small building in the middle of the city, but the team was even more surprised by the reaction of Red X when he caught sight of Dick on Robins bike, he jumped away from Slade who seemed confused by the presence of the older man and his eye seemed to widen when he figured out who it was, he knew his history, he knew the old boy wonder.

Red X ran toward them, not in an attempt to attack but in a desperate manner that they had never seen from the young man before. He flung his arms around Dick who seemed to figure something out before the others and pulled the villain into a hug and Robin seemed confused, and he pressed his hand to his head and let out a groin, Starfire overheard him say, how did I not notice Jay.

“Who is that?” Raven asked, gesturing to Red X. 

“My older brother.” Robin said.

The other Titans let out an oh and watched as the three brothers started to fight, it seems that Dick had to go deep under cover and fake his death, hence Robin being depressed, and Bats keeping it from the other Robins.

They made it back to the tower when the implications of Dick being back in public and within the day another intruder broke into the tower and it turns out that there is another Robin, who is a tiny angry mini version of Batman. 

The Titans could do nothing but watch as the brothers fought over the oldest, who was able to deal with all of them in a way that left the audience speechless. And were sad to see him leave, with the small Robin, ‘little bird’ Dick called him, over his shoulder.


End file.
